


Pre-Date Night Talk

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Jealous Louie Duck, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Donald Duck, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Donald's getting ready for a date with Daisy when Louie pops in for a chat. See, as much as Louie wants his uncle to be happy...he doesn't want to give up his spot as his uncle's baby duckling. Asort of sextalk happens.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Pre-Date Night Talk

“So...big date tonight, huh?” Louie tried to be as nonchalant as possible as he leaned in the door frame. 

Donald paused what he was doing to give the young duck a good look. There wasn’t a scheme Louie was coming to him with. No, his hood was pulled on and Louie had his hands in his hoody pocket. A clear defensive sign the young duck often did when he was anxious in some way. 

Even though he’d hate to reschedule, he knew Daisy would completely understand if something with the boys came up. “Yup. Unless I’m needed here?”

Louie looked away, unable to meet his uncle’s gaze. He was feeling... _feelings_ , regarding his uncle dating. It’s not that h didn’t want his uncle to be happy! It was just...he was so used to him and his brothers being the center of his uncle’s world, that having to share that love with someone else wasn’t an easy concept for him to accept. Sure he knew his uncle had a lot of love to give, and he’s seen it. But that had all been familial and platonic, slightly very flirtatious with Storkules, but it was more on the Grecian immortal than with his uncle. 

Uncle Donald dating someone meant his heart and attention would be heavily on this person! Becoming a _pair_! A pair who would bond and be couple-y and work to build a future together! 

And Louie knew it was all code for getting married and having kids! 

Which, sure, it was a happy thought but he was uncle Donald’s child! 

...until he had his own. 

“Louie?” Donald called out and brought him out of his thoughts. 

He didn’t realize his eyes were stinging, but they were. Rather than respond with words, he just latched himself to his uncle. 

“Hey, come on kiddo...what’s wrong?” 

“I like being the youngest!” 

“...I...know?” Donald stated though it came out as a question. 

Louie buried his face in his uncle’s chest and hugged him tightly as he tried to better explain himself. “Daisy’s awesome...And I _do_ want you to be happy! I just...I wanna be your little duck for a while longer. I don’t want to lose that title...please don’t have kids yet....” 

Donald felt his cheeks burning up, given the topic, but he pushed that aside as he held on to Louie until the young duck seemed to calm down. When he pulled away enough so Donald could lift up his bill, he smiled at him and said, “You will always be my baby duck. No matter what. And hey...this thing with Daisy is too new. Kids of my own? That’s...that’s a panic-filled thought for _way_ down the road. _If_ it ever happens.”

Louie wiped his eyes and looked back down, feeling selfish. “I’m sorry....probably not the mood you need to get ready.”

“Hey, I’m always in the mood to hang out with my kids. If you need me, I can call Daisy and reschedule.” 

“No...I just. I’m just glad we had this talk.” 

Donald chuckled, “Okay, if you’re sure. I promise to bring you back a slice of cake, yeah?” 

“Cake is good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have kids, nor am I really around them but the idea of Louie not liking the idea of Donald having kids of his own and ‘being replaced’ came to mind. And as funny-ish as the thought is of someone giving Donnie a condom before his date, don’t think it was suitable here. Donald does seem like the sort of parent who talks to his kids, giving them the information needed in stages as they grow about their bodies, upcoming changes, they would have had the ‘where to eggs come from’ talk I’m sure. So at this stage HDL are aware that choices go into making kids, and so Louie’s asking Donnie to not choose to have kids right now...idk, just love Louie being protective and possessive of his Dad!Donald 
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr Ducktales side blog: [duck-writer](https://duck-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
